Usuario:Thefrigoman
PROHIBIDO EL PASO A LAS SETAS Y A LOS NINJAS. Gracias por su atencion :3 PD:Si te enfrentas a mi veras un sable laser, magia y un disco lanzable. Frigo Hola...supongo?xD Hola, me presento, soy el Frijolito de la Wikia, si si, yo soy el Frijolito de la Wikia, yo soy el encargado de alimentar a todos los de la wikia debido a que todos son unos muertos de hambre okno ._. Hablando enserio, soy Frigo y mi nombre real..nunca lo sabras :v, pero bueno, pues que les cuento, a mi me gusta un poco el anime (a quien engaño, lo adoro <3), y pues...no se que decir ._. , si borras mi perfil seras arrestado y asesinado en el espacio por la NASA que te metera en un pinchi agujero negro con una lluvia acida dentro que te acabara desintegrando de la existencia de la humanidad, advertido estas (?) Seccion de musiquita (?) thumb|Forma tranquila Angel Beats ending 1 "Brave Song" Black bullet OP 1 (full) Mirai Nikki Opening 1 "Kūsō Mesorogiwi" Mirai Nikki Opening 3 "Kyoki Chinden" (full) Highschool DXD Opening 1 (full) Highschool Of The Dead Opening 1 Shingeki No Kyojin Opening 2 "Jiyuu no Tsubasa" Angel Beats Opening 1 "My Soul, your beats!" thumb|Forma Kawaiii loli :3 Bakemonogatari END 1 (full) "kimi no shiranai monogatari" Infinite Stratos Ending 2 "Beatiful Sky" No game No life Opening 1 "This game" Noucome Ending 1 (full) "Taiyo to tsuki no Cross" thumb|Forma pervertida :v Machine-Doll Opening 1 "Anicca" Machine-Doll Ending 1 "Maware!" Soul Eater Ending 1 "¡I wanna be!" Song of Storms (zelda) Dubstep remix. Como Conoci la Wikia thumb|Forma furiosa e.e ¿Como conoci la wikia? eso se preguntan muchos, debido a que soy un usuario que pues se lleva bien con la administracion, no digo que me llevo perfecto ni soy el mejor amigo de los mabs, solo digo que tengo una relacion "normal" con los mabs, en especial con Satsu <3. Ahora si, esta Wikia la conoci debido a que no sabia nada de Terraria y pues tenia mis dudas, entonces decidi buscar eso en google y pues me aparecio esta wikia, entonces decidi verla y poco a poco fui enterandome de muchas cosas a traves de la Wikia, hasta que decidi formar parte de ella y poder ayudar a esta maravillosa Wikia, bueno, no tan maravillosa, debido a que mucha gente hace copy and pastes de la wikia en ingles y lo ponen en Google Traductor y ale, como si ellos lo hubieran escrito, pero no, decidi formar parte de esta Wikia porque me parece mal que la gente haga copy and pastes, ademas de que habian paginas que no eran lo suficientemente "serias" como lo deberian de ser. Mi primera edicion fue Pistola de Pedernal la cual no fue nada sencilla, de hecho solo le añadi texto e intente añadir Infobox, pero no sabia muy bien como se manejaba y bla bla bla bla, osea, no sabia lo que se ahora como la Infobox, añadir imagenes y sacar sprites con PhotoShop (eso me lo enseño Monstah, muchas gracias por eso :3), creo que me pase un poco con esto :v ¿Como conoci Terraria? Ahora viene lo mas interesante: ¿Como conoci Terraria? pues simple, yo era un fanatico de Minecraft y lo sigo siendo, me encantaba jugar en Single y Multiplayer, y pues como no un poco de PvP aunque era noob con ese detalle, un dia alguien en el servidor que jugaba dijo "¿Alguien juega Terraria?", entonces muchos dijeron que eso era una copia de Minecraft en 2D, a mi me pico la curiosidad y decidi investigar en Google, cuando vi un poco de informacion dije "Bah, esto es una copia barata de Minecraft, no se porque es tan popular", luego decidi probarlo, pero era muy noob, me costo entender como se crafteaban cosas en la Mesa de Trabajo, poner bloques se me complicaba y en fin, me mataban mucho en la noche, no recuerdo muy bien cual version era, pero creo que era antes del a 1.2, no puedo asegurar nada, cuando volvi a jugar Terraria fue en la 1.2.0.3.1 creo, yo queria volver a probarlo y me encanto, no pude dejar de jugar, todo era un desafio y a mi me encantaba la supervivencia, desde entonces juego Terraria :3. Menti, cuando escribi esto no recordaba bien, lo conoci por una persona de cierta pagina :v Amijos Expeziales Pues tengo mis amigos y nemesis, aqui una lista de los que me agradan :3: Satsu: El me agrada, en realidad el me dio la bienvenida en la Wikia, a mi me agrada bastante la verdad, no suelo discutir mucho con el la verdad, ademas de ser un buen amigo, es alguien con un buen ejemplo a seguir debido a que es un Burocrata el cual es muy activo en cuanto a posts. Monstah: El me enseño muchas cosas de esta Wikia, me enseño a sacar Sprites y me enseño a usar la Infobox, practicamente fue mi guia en esta Wikia :3 (ademas de Satsu, pero de el no aprendi mucho equis de). thumb|Sprite de "X", el personaje principal del juego Megaman Santi: El es una persona que pues...me cae bien, no me cae mal la verdad, el es una persona honrable y es un buen ejemplo a seguir para la Wikia (ademas de Satsu y Trufas). Kronox: El es una persona que me agrada bastante, es muy buen ejemplo para los mabs o para los usuarios que siguen las normas, es una persona muy especial para mi :3 Chardios: ¿Es Dios? ¡No! es Charson! una persona muy agradable (ademas de cazanova D:) que hace buenos videos y buenos tutoriales :3, me agradan mucho sus videos. PD:Solo es pro en PVE, en PvP nunca lo vi .-. La Tragona de patatas: Ella es Crysty, la novia de Charson (por eso dije que Charson es un cazanova D:), ella es una tragona de Patatas, por cierto, ella le compra las patatas al patatero de la esquina. Mini: El es un gato que se sienta en mi cabeza porque es comoda n.n Fairy: No se si ella me tome como amigo, pero yo si, hicimos 1 batalla epica y con eso basto, espero que podamos llevarnos bien en la wiki :3 Galletas: El es una galleta que se pone sensual si le derramas leche (?), nos llevamos bien y nos conocemos por la serie de Charson :v (el me obliga a ponerlo aqui para estar en la serie okno) Yoeltipomaslocodelawikixd5 El es Yoel, somos buenos amigos, es mi automata...digo mi guadaña, yo soy su tecnico y derrotamos a tipos random porque le da hambre, ultimamente hablamos de zelda :3 Smalf: Realmente le tengo aprecio a el, el me inspiro a empezar a dibujar, le debo un gran agradecimiento por apoyarme en lo que es dibujo, de hecho tengo pensado crearme una cuenta de dA y empezar a subir dibujos (cuando dibuje mejor, claramente) gracias Smalf -3- Maria: Una tipa "agradable", realmente se enoja facilmente y es capaz de llenar el chat de golpes hacia ti con el /me, una digna persona de poner aqui -3- TheEnderMan: Parecera broma pero...es mi mejor amigo en la wiki, nos odiabamos mutuamente y le pedi ayuda con un codigo, entonces decidio ayudarme y empezamos a hablar mas, no entiendo como paso todo esto ewe pero sha somos mejores amigos ewe Assasinpro: Hacia equipo con el en MaizKraft Frijolito: Me agrada porque soy yo :D. Supongo que eso es todo, espero que no se hayan aburrido leyendo todo esto (lo leyeron porque estan aburridos y no saben que hacer, estoy seguro de eso :3), bueno pasen un buen dia y ojala puedan tener una bonita estancia en esta Wikia n.n ¡Los veo en la Wikia!. Y recuerda, Maestro pokémon, ese nuestro, destino es. thumb|El juego del siglo, ¡Negaman! Equis wey... PD: ¡He is a magical pony flying through the sky in a magical jorney for you and me! Mi personaje y avatar Hi, muchos generalmente me preguntan sobre mi personaje de terraria y a veces sobre mis avatars, en esta seccion les dire como es mi personaje de terraria y el listado de mis avatars. Personaje principal: Mago Inventario: Horseman blade, Spectral Pickaxe, Bug Net (o cosa random), Caña de pescar (o antorchas), Cuchillos vampiro, Esfera magnetica, Regadera de Oro, Razorblade Typhoon y mi amada Rod of Discord <3 Equipamiento: Armadura espectral (mascara), Hoverboard, Emblema Celestial, Escudo Ankh, Velo de Estrellas y Flor de Mana Otros objetos: Baston de la tempestad, Polo Norte, Pociones curativas mayores, pociones de mana mayores, Pescado, Chispa en una botella y hacha espectral. Imagenes de perfil: 1-Konata del anime Lucky Star. 2-Kirito (mujer) del anime Gun Gale Online (GGO) 3-Youji del anime Noucome. 4-Charlotte del anime Machine Doll 5-Sthepanie del anime No Game No Life (hermoso anime :´D) 6-Asia-Chan del anime Highschool DxD 7-Chibi Sora del juego Kingdom Hearts 8-Shiro-sama, del anime No Game no Life. 9-Sinon de Sword Art Online II Mis retos y logros...no solo en Terraria ewe Creo esta sección especial para anotar mis logros y mis metas, no solo en Terraria, tambien en otros juegos -3-, para eso usare una tabber diviendo los 2, espero no maltratar el perfil y bueno, aqui estan: Logros= -Llegar a 500 ediciones en esta wikia -Llegar a la oleada 15 de la Luna Calabaza -Llegar al hardmode con Ender y darle un monton de cosas (?) -Obtener la Rod of Discord -Vencer actualmente a todos los jefes (1.2.4.1) -Matar a Ender con una Keybrand -Completar Megaman X4 con Zero -Llegar a nivel 10 en Realm of the Mad God -Tener Terraria comprado (?) -Demostrar lo pervertido que soy ;w; -Poder acercarme a la chica que me gusta ewe -Conquistar Estados Unidos...ok solo fue en un turista mundial (?) -Que Kro diga que soy buen amijo ewe -Tener una historia que le gusta a mucha gente...fenkiu all <3 |-| Retos= -Llegar a 1000 ediciones en esta wikia -Obtener una pinche laptop/PC nueva -Casarme con Satsu legalmente -Llegar como minimo a la oleada 15 de la Luna Helada -Que Zida deje de ser tan Zida -Completar Megaman X5 con X -Completar Megaman X6 con Zero -Completar 1 Kingdom Hearts. -Tener al corrupto de Peña Nieto. -Llegar a nivel 20 en Realm of the Mad God -Estar en el ranking de los mejores 20 jugadores de Realm of the Mad God (sigue soñando) -Tener 5 juegos comprados en Steam sin oferta de 4 juegos por 1 dolar -Ser un usuario conocido -Tener a Peña Nieto en México. -Conseguir novia ;w; Juegos jugados Si querias saber cuales juegos ya he jugado pues esta es tu sección bien pinche favorita, disfrutala (?) *Minecraft alias MaizKraft *Terraria alias Tierraria *La saga de The Legend of Zelda *La saga de Pokémon (ese nuestro, destino es)thumb|Este es mi equipo actualmente, aun no me enfrento a ningun lider de gimnasio *La saga de Mario Bros (mi tuberia esta rota ewe) *La saga de Megaman alias Negaman *La saga de Final Fantasy alias Fantasia Final Sensual *La saga sensual de Kingdom Hearts (vicio total.) *La saga de Resident Evil alias Presidente Malvado alias el Trufas Corrupto *Golden Sun *Magicite *Risk of Rain *Edge of Space *Secrets of Grindea alias Secrets of a Gringothumb|Estadisticas en Golden Sun 1 *Ragnarok Online *Ragnarok DS *Advance Wars *Osu! *Deadfrontier *Dont Starve *Game Dev Tycoonthumb|Inventario en Golden Sun 1 *The Binding of Isaac *Halo alias Hola (?) *Call of Duty alias Carlos Duty *Devil may Cry 4 *Realm of the Mad God *Starbound (laaaaag) *Eden Eternal *Sherwood *LoL (no gustar) *Block Story *The Sandbox *Gears of Wars alias Girls of Guarros (?) *Sword Art Online (un jueguito de RPG Maker, no me gusto mucho ewe) *Guitar Hero alias Guitarra Heroica (?) *Mi telefono. PD:Los que dicen "saga de.." no significa que jugue todos los juegos de esa saga, jugue algunos pero no todos. PD2:Hay algunos juegos que no los complete al 100%. Consolas propias Pues...aqui hare una lista de las consolas que tengo (si, no pirateo todo). *PlayStation 1, no sirve pero tenia buenos momentos jugando FF IX ahi <3 *Xbox 360, si sirve, solo que le cayo un rayo que corto la luz y el Xbox estaba conectado y ya ni el silver quiere agarrar. *Wii, si, la pinche Wii que supuestamente te hace decir wiiiiii pero no, nunca lo hace (?), si, claro que sirve ewe, tuve buenos momentos probando mi punteria en Resident Evil 4. *Mi GBA SP, una de las mejores consolas que tengo, tengo como 300 horas jugadas en Pokémon Esmeralda, fenkiu very mach GBA <3 (Sí, esta viva) *DSI XL, es la que más suelo usar cuando salgo de casa, tengo la R4 pero aun asi es una consola. Preguntas Random *¿Eres hombre o mujer? **Hombre, ya no seguire trolleando ewe *¿Quien es tu amante y esposa en la wiki? **Mi esposa es Enderina por el hecho de que los burocratas nos obligaron a casarnos, pero mi amante es Satsu <3 forevah. *¿Quien es tu mejor amigo y tu mejor amiga en la wiki? **Mis mejores amigos son Ender y Yoel ellos si me entienden, mi mejores amigas son Crysty, Mary y Fairy, siempre motivandome a ser mas tonto y pervertido (?) *¿Quien es tu tutor pokemoniense? **Yoel sin duda alguna. *¿Tu perfil es el mas random? **Posiblemente. *¿Cual es tu mejor historia? **Skills Online, eso es lo que me dice la prensa (?) *¿Quienes son tus enemigos? **Trufas y Zida sin duda alguna. *¿Que haces que tu y Ender andan algo ausentes del chat? **Hacemos cosas indebidas...como tirar dinamita en las minas y otras cosas...okno, estamos haciendo un survival, ya vamos en hardmode, el Mago y sho Ranger, el va mas op que yo (?) (yo voy con lag y el va de host ewe)...y nunca volvimos a jugar porque el administrador lo corrompio y luego se le corrompio el mundo y el PJ por lo corrupto que era por el hecho de que se volvio administrador. *Del 1 al 10, ¿Que tan pervertido eres segun tu? **9, que los demas te digan que opinan (?) *¿Sos el youtuber re-famoso de Youtube llamado FrigoAdri que da helados gratis pero en realidad es una descripción? **Ño, yo no soy ese estafador de helados gratis. *Del 1 al 10, ¿Que tanto odias Zida? el dice que te hama (?) **¡Its over 9000! *¿Te gusta que te muerdan un dedo? ._. **Solo si se trata de la chica que me gusta. *¿Cual es tu meta? **Es demasiado como para decirlo aca (?) *¿Que opinas de la organización del chat? **No esta ni bien ni mal, solo que falta que los Mabs (Moderadores-Administrador-Burocratas) presten más atención, ya que a veces una persona rompe una regla y la gente tarda en darse cuenta, ademas de que si alguien rompe una norma tienes que poner imagen. *¿Porque tanta musica en tu perfil? **Decidi poner 1 musica ahi, y entonces fui poniendo más hasta que se convirtio en una disco xD *¿Patata? **Tacos. Animes vistos Pos esta es la lista de animes que ya vi, aqui la tienen. Animes totales: 11 -Accel World (mi primer anime, i luv it y sigo esperando la segunda temporada <3) -Angel Beats -Sword Art Online -Mirai Nikki -Infinite Stratos (pervertido mode on (?)) -Shingeki no Kyojin -Machine Doll -Noucome -High School DXD (mega pervertido mode on (?)) -Highschool Of The Dead -Omamori Himari Animes pendientes Aqui la lista magica de animes que estoy viendo o que quiero ver. Viendo = Vistos mas de 5 caps. Pendiente = Vistos menos de 5 caps. -Sword Art Online II. (viendo, solo tiene 1 cap .-.) -Toradora (pendiente, habia visto hasta que pusieron el OP 2 pero no se que paso, no me acuerdo ni del nombre del protagonista) -No Game no Life (viendo) -Soul Eater (viendo) -Infinite Stratos 2 (pendiente) Enemigos *Trufas *Zida *Sonnyzombie (?) *La corrupción de los burocratas (?) *El lag, somos archienemigos desde que nacimos, nunca nos llevamos bien y nunca lo haremos, por eso necesito que me ayudes a vencerlo (?) Mis paginas creadas Pues esta sección va dedicada a las paginas que yo cree y la demas gente la fue editando... pos aqui tienen la lista, (si no me creen, revisen el historial :3): 1-Recall potion 2-Teleportation potion 3-Ammo reservation potion 4-Poción de constructor 5-Calming potion 6-Crate potion 7-Dangersense potion 8-Endurance potion 9-Fishing potion 10-Flipper potion 11-Heartreach potion 12-Traje de vampiro 13-Poción de Fuerza Vital 14-Mining potion 15-Rage potion 16-Sonar potion 17-Coctel de molotov 18-Tridente Infame 19-Lanza de oricalco 20-Gorra de seta 21-Tinte de pelo de bioma 22-Orca 23-Martillo Sombrio 24-Tinte de pelo de fiesta 25-Albino Atlión 26-George Tuxedo 27-Momia Espectral 28-Shadow Mummy 29-Colmillo de Lobo 30-Babosa Oscura 31-Cebos 32-Traje de cazador de tesoros 33-Traje de vampiro 34-Optic Staff 35-Purple clubberfish 36-Murcielago 37-Cebo de aprendiz 38-Tinte de pelo arcoiris 39-Tinte de pelo de bioma 40-Tinte de pelo de dinero 41-Tinte de pelo de equipo 42-Maquina de Hielo 43-Crimson Cloak 44-Mascara del Muro de Carne 45-Stink potion 46-Summoning potion 47-Titan potion 48-Warmth potion 49-Wrath potion 50-Bloque de fuego viviente 51-Salvavidas 52-Barco en una botella 53-Mapa del tesoro 54-Caja de fuegos artificiales 55-Bebé Grinch Derechos de Copyright (?) ADVERTENCIA WEY: A partir de ahora el 01 de junio, queda prohibida la pinche creacion de sección o derechos del pinche Copyright por el hecho de que se aprobo la pinche reforma Frigonera, si se entera que un usuario pone esa pinche webada, sera tirado al agujero negro con lluvia acida por la NASA, advertido estas wey. Esta seccion fue creada para decirle al mundo que yo tengo mis derechos de Copyright, toda la musica puesta en este perfil tiene sus derechos copyright y los canales que subieron las canciones a Youtube tendran su debida licencia de Copyright, yo no estoy muy enterado de eso, pero solo les digo eso. Las sigs. palabras tienen Copyright de parte de Frigo, esta lista puede incrementar (?): *Hi *Monstah *Satsu <3 *ewe (licensia de Charson, tengo permiso de usarla e-e) *Las patatas dominaran al mundo...esto no tiene copyrishihfiasf *INTERNET CHAFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Frases randoms que marcaron historia (?) Para finalizar, una sección con frases que me invento a lo largo de la vida, sha que soy un pervertido (:vv) ademas de ponerme sentimental a veces ;w; : "Si no puedes derrotar a un enemigo, ponte a leveal" .-Frigo "Deja que tu corazón te guie, excepto si eres burocrata, tu corazón estara corrupto." .-Frigo "El anime...con sentimientos, peleas, destrucción, amor y gallinacorbata." .-Frigo "Mate a LordEnder con una Keybrand." .Frigo "CON UNA PINCHI KEYBRAND D:<" .-Ender "Soy sensual" .-Paco "Dime tu quien es la reina de este chat" .-Crysty "Soy esclavo de la chica que me gusta, jugue ajedrez con la chica que me gusta y me mordio el dedo la chica que me gusta, mi vida no puede ser mejor (?)" .-Frigo "Copyright 2013-2014, todos los derechos reservados" Categoría:Perfil de usuario